


Better than Streetracing

by remusirius



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Car Sex, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Ronan Lynch, Vaginal Sex, but only for the taste, maybe a little bit of plot, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusirius/pseuds/remusirius
Summary: When Ronan finds himself at a red light with his BMW, old memories of streetraces against Kavinsky arise. With Kavinsky in the car next to him, this is not an option, though.But there are even better things to be done in that car at night.





	Better than Streetracing

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn with maybe a teeny tiny side dish of plot.  
But really, it's just this film of these two that has been stuck my head for the past half-week and I wanted to get it out.  
Enjoy!

Ronan was in his BMW, standing at a red traffic light. Memories of other nights, waiting next to a white Mitsubishi at different lights, flooded his mind. They almost had him look around for the other car.

Which would be ridiculous, because Kavinsky was right _there,_ in the passenger seat, lounging in his best imitation of Ronan’s insolent presence in a classroom.

Or maybe it wasn’t an imitation. Maybe that _was_ who Kavinsky was, too. They probably were similar in a lot of things besides liking fast cars and hot guys. Too similar.

“Brings back good memories, doesn’t it?” Kavinsky asked when he caught sight of Ronan’s eyes darting around outside the car. He rose from his slouch to lean over the console and kiss Ronan, who turned to meet him halfway.

The kiss was anything but gentle, and did not start slow. As soon as he sensed Ronan was in for it, Kavinsky parted his lips a bit, to better invade Ronan’s mouth with his tongue the second their lips touched. He tasted of smoke, and the way Ronan imagined the green pills would taste, if he ever let them linger on his tongue before swallowing. Ronan turned in his seat so he’d have to twist his neck less, and gripped onto the side of Kavinsky’s face with one hand.

Kavinsky responded by biting down on Ronan’s lip, hard. The things this did to Ronan’s lower regions. And Kavinsky’s too, it seemed, from a look down to his crotch.

Before Ronan could comment on this, a car behind them honked. Ronan turned his attention forward just in time to see the light turning green. Before he could even think about starting the car, the car honked again.

Ronan leaned back into Kavinsky, gripping onto his conveniently longer hair with both hands, and kissed him again, filthier and more open-mouthed than before. At the next honk, he detached one hand to flip off the car behind them, joining Kavinsky’s hand that had been there since the first honk.

When Ronan broke away again, it was to see the traffic light still green. He sped out of there to the sight of it turning to red again.

“Serves them right”, Kavinsky said.

“Is your boner going to disappear before we arrive or should I pull over?” Ronan asked after a while.

“Neither. I’ll take care of it. We’re late.”

“Like either of us cares.”

In response, Kavinsky put his right hand into his trousers, a challenge in his eyes.

They did not race each other in the streets any more, but they still fought each other for victory every chance they got. Ronan was determined to win this one, but focussing on the road got harder and harder as Kavinsky’s pants and moans next to him became louder and more intense.

“Want me to do you, too?” Kavinsky asked after a while. Ronan growled in response, studiously not looking over for even a second. If he did, he’d be lost. It was bad enough to fight the image in his head, provided by memories of similar nights: Kavinsky sprawled out all over his seat, dick pulled out with his right hand wrapped around it and resting on his naked belly – he’d thrown his shirt into Ronan’s lap after taking it off. “Too bad there’s no need for it”, Kavinsky continued. “Though I imagine it’s handy to be turned on with no one able to spot it so easily. Makes me wonder how many times you did that with me, in the early days.”

_Too often._

“Not as much as you’d wish”, Ronan said. Which was not a lie, most likely, since he imagined Kavinsky always wanted Ronan to be hard for him.

“Does that mean you’re not hard and dripping wet for me right now?” Kavinsky asked slyly. Ronan did not respond as he did not want to lie. He was in fact worried that there would be a stain on the seat below him after this all, and would definitely change his trousers as soon as he got out of the car.

Kavinsky let out a deep moan and Ronan saw pre-come drip off his cock onto his skin. Too late, Ronan realized he’d looked over. “You liked that, too? I was imagining you sinking your perfect ass onto me, just then”, Kavinsky told him, staring at him piercingly.

Ronan forced his eyes back on the road before he crashed the car, then pulled over to the side quickly and rudely enough to have a small chorus of horns blaring at them.

“Get in the back seat”, he told Kavinsky, and, when the other guy was still sitting in his seat while Ronan was already standing outside the car, he barked a “now”. He swore, he saw more pre-come dribble onto Kavinsky’s belly. Fucking K.

“I hope you have a condom ready”, Ronan spit out while he got into the back seat, his right hand buried in his pants now. He was already almost achingly hard, and his pants were soaked through, but he figured with Kavinsky’s massive head start he still had some catching up to do. Kavinsky was not going to last long and Ronan would rather come with Kavinsky buried inside him if he could, than have a mess on his person or car. “Mine are buried somewhere in my duffel”, along with his lube and plugs, “as I did not expect you to be so desperate to fuck me.”

Kavinsky entered the back seat with his pants covering his erection half-heartedly and a condom in his left hand. Ronan motioned for him to put it on.

“Lube?” Kavinsky asked as he did so.

“You won't need it”, Ronan began, then took a breath to steady himself while he worked the buttons on his jeans open. Some words just demanded an emotional preparation before he was ready to say them. Especially when he used them to refer to himself. “I want you to fuck me in my vagina”, he said. “And I am definitely wet enough to not need lube there right now.” He had checked this, too, just a few seconds ago.

In a way, it was reassuring that this did not leave Kavinsky cold, either. He was too stunned to do anything for a second.

Then he asked: “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure I want this now. Not sure how I’ll feel about it in an hour.” When his mind wasn’t fogged by lust any more. “I am not prepared for anal, and I don’t want to wait around and be any later than we already are.”

Kavinsky did not look entirely convinced.

“And it’s something I’ve been wanting to try for a while.” That seemed to convince him.

“Whenever you’re ready”, Ronan said and pushed his jeans down to his ankles, freeing one foot so he could move his legs as he pleased and settling down on his back.

“Expecting me to do all the work, are you?” Kavinsky asked.

“Like it’ll be much work, those ten seconds”, Ronan teased, his last words lost in a moan as Kavinsky entered his vagina.

“You wish you were that hot”, Kavinsky said, trying to be above it all but Ronan could see through it.

“Shut up and move”, Ronan said.

It was… it was alright. It would probably never beat having a cock buried in his ass, to Ronan, but he did not hate it the way he’d imagined he would in his early years of figuring out that he was trans. He did not feel dysphoric, there just was way not enough stimulation for him right now.

So he helped matters by rubbing his fingers over his clitoris.

“Hot”, Kavinsky commented, then gladly shut up again and increased the pace a bit. Ronan pulled him down with his left hand behind Kavinsky’s neck and kissed him to make sure he would stay silent and focussed.

They did not last long, with Kavinsky coming first, his moans half-swallowed by Ronan’s mouth, and Ronan joining him over the edge soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a trans man, but I've never had vaginal sex, this is just my take on it what it might be like for me if I got to do this now, and is in no way meant to reflect on anyone's experiences.


End file.
